


hand in hand

by Tatsumint



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, iits not that good but i used it to feel better mostly so, soft tomohaji for your soft tomohaji needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumint/pseuds/Tatsumint
Summary: Hajime is tired and Tomoya watches over him.





	

He's tired. He hasn't been sleeping well. He wakes up several times in one night, for no reason. He has strange dreams. And he has no idea why. He's tired. He works at home for his family, quite a lot. He works at school, taking various jobs, quite a lot. He works for the unit's sake, trying his best, quite a lot. And it's tiresome. He's tired. His anxiety has gotten worse, due to stress. He doesn't know what to do to make it better.

He's tired. He needs to rest from all this, from the stress, the fatigue. He needs to. He needs to, or he won't be able to go on. He can't keep piling up the sleepless nights. He's tired. He's young, but his back hurts. Is it the weight of all his worries? The pressure from the stress? He doesn't know, but he knows it's bad. He wants to get better soon. He doesn't enjoy feeling like this. He needs to rest. Physically, mentally. Socially. Everything.

He's tired. So tired... So... so tired… At last, he feels the consciousness slipping away and darkness covering him like a soft, comforting, warm blanket. Finally, he can rest…

“Uwah, Hajime-chin?!” The blond third year exclaims suddenly. “Are you okay?” He kneels next to the hardworking first year, worry evident in his features. The energetic brunette dashes into the room, curious as to what happened in the practice room. Both of them are worried, but there's one more person that's worried. Worried _as hell_.

He doesn't waste time hesitating and darts into the room, looking for the three other males from his unit. It doesn't take him long to find them, one kneeling next to Hajime, the other standing. He approaches them, slowly, as if they were scared, small animals. And really, they were. Right now, they were. Scared of what had happened to the young boy. Scared of what _would_ happen if nothing was done.

Tomoya kneels in front of his unit member--no. He kneels in front of his friend. Two fingers make their way to the other's neck--he's breathing. He's breathing, and Tomoya feels his shoulders relax and the heaviness lift off his chest. Hajime’s breathing is so soft, so silent. One would barely even notice the movement of his chest, the ups and downs from his lungs expanding. It takes a moment more for him to release a sigh of relief, the breath he's been holding in without realizing. He can almost hear Mitsuru’s muscles relax and Nazuna’s breathing slowing to a more normal pace.

“H...he's just sleeping…” He finally manages to speak, his voice faltering still at first. It's alright, it's alright now, he keeps thinking those words. He's just sleeping, he's only sleeping. He's alright. And Tomoya is glad. He has never felt so relieved, not that he remembers anyway.

“Then… Should we wake him up?” Mitsuru asks, and Nazuna is quick to reply. “No. Hajime wouldn't just sleep anywhere, especially when we have practice. That means he's probably really tired. We'll just let him sleep, and practice tomorrow.” “But we can't just leave him here. Nii-chan, what should we do?” Silence takes over, but not for long.

“I'll… I'll stay here until he wakes up.” Tomoya speaks once again, for only the second time in a long while. The attention turns to him, and before anyone can, he talks again. “Don't worry about us. We'll be fine, so you can just go home, Mitsuru, Nii-chan.” He gives them both a reassuring smile, in an attempt to intensify his words. Neither the third year nor the energetic boy speak for a moment, simply looking at Tomoya, then each other, then back at the male.

“If you say so… I'll leave him to you, then, Tomochin.” Once he finishes, the blond stands up and drags the brunette with him, waving at both a smiling Tomoya and a sleeping Hajime. Once the door closes, Tomoya turns back to the other. Sitting beside him, he simply observes his features: his violet eyes that would often look at him with kindness are now hidden beyond closed eyelids. His pale skin looks as soft as ever.

His gaze slowly drifts down to the other's hand. That hand that he uses to sew the unit's uniforms. That hand he uses to hold the flowers picked from the garden. That hand… He wonders, would it be alright to hold it when Hajime's in such a vulnerable state? Such thoughts are useless now.Albeit hesitantly, his own moves.

It drifts toward the other's.

The distance between them, soon to be non-existent.

The tip of his fingers drift down the other's wrist and into his palm.

His hand fits into Hajime's, and it feels… right. Perfectly, he dares think.

He feels the other's own hand close around his, fingers intertwined, and he shoots him a look. It's the same closed eyelids, and the same porcelain-like skin. Nothing changed. He sleeps still. Tomoya relaxes, and although still in fear of being caught, his hand doesn't leave its newfound home.

**Author's Note:**

> tomohaji is my absolutely favorite ship in this series and it makes me feel fluffy, and since i was in need of writing some fluffy relationships, this happened.
> 
> feel free to ask me anything on twitter@fujissiro !


End file.
